The Uninvited Imprint: Ashlynn
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: Four girls come into town and changing the destiny of four unhappy wolves. Each wolf had their own obsession. So what happens when the imprint is unwanted? The Unwanted Imprint Series. First is Ashlynn's tragic story. not own Twilight
1. Prologue

It's was a breezy fall morning and of course the weather was freezing as usual on La Push. School had just started up sadly and everyone was gossiping about 4 new girls coming to school. Word has it their parents left La Push abandoning their way of life for bigger and better things. No one thought their daughters would pop up. They where Samuel Uleys god children which people found odd since Sam was so young. People think their parents just found Sam and paid him to care for the girls. The gossiping stopped when everyone heard the roaring sounds of two bikes, one jacked up car and a truck. Everyone was expecting the hall monitors but what they got wasn't what they thought.

The first bike everyone spotted was a red Ducati 1098 and everyone waited for the person to get off. The said person put down the kickstand and took off their helmet. Long flowing curly blonde hair with dark red highlight that cascading down the girl's back and she had attic blue eyes. She had slightly tan skin and 36C chest and a nice round butt. She had long eyelashes and doe like shaped eyes. She had her nose, lip, and eyebrow pierced. She had on skin tight black jeans that were slightly ripped and clung to her legs. She had on a red corset top and a black leather jacket over it. To finish off her look she had on knee high black heeled boots.

The next bike which was a black Suzuki GSX 1300R Hayabusa pulled up next to the other girl and to everyone's surprise the person took off their helmet to reveal another hot girl. This girl had her back medium length jet black hair that stopped just a little bit past her shoulders. It was cut in choppy layers with a side bang that covered the left side of her face almost. She had purple layers underneath the black and she had shockingly Harlequin colored eyes. She made skin to match the other but this time the girl had much larger boobs and it had to be 36D. She was amazing and had a amazing body. She was wearing barely there black shorts with corsets leggings underneath it. She had on a crop top that stopped a few inches above her belly button. She had on a black crop top jacket to match it and black fingers gloves. She had on black converses and she leaned on her bike popping gum. Much like the other she had pierced but this time they where a lot of them. She had her eyebrow, nose, tongue, lip and her whole ear pierced.

Everyone watched the two and it was like they were waiting for someone. The way they seemed to be idling around a lot and the girls were tossing paper at each other and giggling. Most of the guys were drooling over the two girls while the girl was glaring at them with hatred. Everyone's attention was on the white ford truck that pulled it up and it was a little too high. The person opened the door and hopped down. This girl had ripped faded blue skinny jeans with chains on both sides and it clung to fit legs. She had a large chest but not like the other two and she had 28C chest. The shirt she was wearing seemed to cling to her chest and it was a black Harley queen shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail but it was clear she had blood red hair and her eyes where a Palatinate Blue color which seemed to draw people in. She had on black vans and had only two piercings. Her lip and nose where the only ones pierced. She made her way to the other two girls.

The last Vehicle to appear besides girls a black Nissan skyline and the door opened up to reveal a girl who stood up. She pulled her black sunglasses off and she was dressed in a dress with black super soft material that perfectly stretches over her curves with a comfy skater cut, pretty lace longs sleeves 'n neckline, complete with a collar and back keyhole button closure. She had on black high heeled ankle boots. She had her nose and ear pierced. She was smiling towards the group and was making her way towards them.

"Ashlynn! Get off your bike now!" The new girl scolded and the girl who was still on her bike jumped up quickly. "Abrielle! Turn your bike off and grab your backpack already!" She snapped again the girl with the blonde hair made a eep noise and grabbed her stuff. "Emberlyne don't slouch! Make sure your chains don't hit people!" She snapped and the girl who arrived on the skyline gulped then nodded.

"Calm down Ryanne." Ashlynn said and the girl who scolded everyone else laughed. The four made their way into the school and everyone's eyes were on them. They made their way towards the office and the secretary smiled up at them then frowned.

"The Nazzarmies sister I presume. Ok then let's start out with the oldest Ryanne Alexia Nazzarmies." She called and the girl who drove the truck aka Ryanne stepped forward."Here's your schedule young lady." She said and looked at the other three. "Ok so now we have the second eldest Emberlyne Isador Nazzarmies." She called out and the girl who drove the skyline aka Emberlyne stepped forth. She was handed her schedule. "Ok the two twins Abrielle and Ashlynn." She called and the twins stepped forward. They looked nothing alike but sure enough Abrielle was born 20 minutes earlier than Ashlynn. The girl grabbed their schedules and headed off to class.

Ashlynn made her way to her class, art and she sighed slightly. Man she really didn't wanna be here but guess what? She didn't have choice and talk about mildly depressing. She walked into her class room and all eyes where on her. She rolled her eyes slightly annoyed and sat down by the guy her teacher told her sit by. She turned to the side to introduce herself and when she looked into his eyes she was taken back. The guy looked at her with all sort of emotion and this freaked her out, Then out of no where their was pure hatred and she jumped out her seat. Everyone was staring her down and she snarled at the guy. Anger was coursing through her veins like a angry raging fire and she slamed her hands down on the desk.

"Look at me like that again Black and I will make sure you die a slow and painful death freak." She snarled out and Jacob looked at this girl with wide eyes. "Excuse me! I am leaving and come near me again...I will make sure to torture you." Ashlynn snarled out and stomped out of the room in a angry rage.

Jacob was sat there emotionless and couldn't understand what was going on. His imprint had just told him to basically to fuck off and she didn't pay him no mind. Which was good right? He loved Bella and didn't care about this stupid imprint! She was trouble and he wanted nothing to do with this bitch! He glared at the door where the girl left and part of him wanted to follow her but he brushed it off. He Just sat there sighing to himself and leaned back in his chair. He watched as class started and yet he didn't wanna think about her but his mind went to her without him allowing it to.

Meanwhile Ryanne made her way to her class and when she walked in all eyes where trained on her. She noticed the guys looked at her with Lust and the girls glared at her with hatred. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and if she wanted to lusted after she would go for older sexier guys then some native trash. She growled slightly when she was told to sit next to Paul Lahote but she did anyway. She ignored him of course and played him no mind. She sighed to herself when she heard a noise next to her and she turned her head to the side.

"Would you stop making such annoying noises please?" She snapped and Paul turned to glare at her. Yet when his eyes met hers everything he knew shifted and it wasn't the earth keeping him anymore it was her. She was everything he wanted and needed. It was then he learned and knew he imprinted on this girl and he was rendered speechless. when she noticed him staring at her she glared and slammed her hand on the desk before standing up. Everyones eyes where on her and she snarled. "Don't look at him like that freak! Your disgusting and you make me sick! If I wanted to be hit on trust me it wouldn't be by some native trash!" She snarled out and grabbed her stuff. She looked at the teacher and watched her flinch. "I am out of her! Fuck you and your little people!" She snapped and made her way out of the classroom.

Meanwhile with Paul he sat their with his mouth hanging agape and he couldn't believe what just happened. All sort of emotions where coursing through him and one seemed to not wanna leave. THat was shock this girl was a spit fire and she just yelled at him class. After shock ran through him he knew he had to chase her but before he could the teacher glared at him daring him to leave. He cursed under his breathe and he knew if he tried to leave now his ass would be grass. So he just sat there slightly pissed off and wanted to give his imprint a piece of his mind. It would have to wait because the pack was meeting Sam's god children today and he huffed. He didn't even get the girls name before she stormed off. THis was going to be one hell of a fight for his imprints heart.

With the second Oldest Emberlyne she had finally made it to her class and when she walked in all eyes where on her. She rolled her eyes slightly annoyed and didn't wanna deal with this. She turned around to leave and when she went to walk out of the classroom she collided with some brick wall. This took her surprised and she stumbled back and then some ass hole put there foot out so she fell backwards landing on her butt. She glared up at the brick wall she ran into but her eyes widen when her Palatinate Blue eyes met a shade of brown colored eyes. She watched as all sort of emotions ran through them and she realized it was a guy. He bent down to help her up and she smacked his hand away before standing up. she dusted herself off and decided to ignore him for now and her attention went to the native bitch who tripped her.

"You like to trip people huh whore?" She snarled out and jumped over the desk. Her hand was balled in a fist and it collided with t he girls face and she screamed. She tried to squirm away and Emberlyne grabbed her hair slamming her head into the ground. Everyone was shell shocked and never seen a girl fight like this and the guy came to his senses. The guy who slammed into Emberlyne wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get off of my girlfriend Kim!" THe guy said and lifted the girl up easily. He noticed out right she felt in his arms and he knew he found his soulmate. Yet his face fell becauseh e knew he would have to leave Kim and if he didn't he would end up hating her.

When the guy said girlfriend something in her snapped and her blood ran cold. Hatred began to course though her and she slammed her foot onto his. He let her go and she turned around She shoved him away and her eyes turned ice cold. She looked at him and then the tramp Kim. All shorts of emotions where coursing through know of them revolved around love. It was all negative emotions and she turned to the guy.

"I don't who are and I don't fucking care! I will not allow myself to be treated like trash. YOu run into me and then try to save your girlfriend. If she wasn't such a pathetic pice of trash she could of defended herself. I guess all the guys here are the type that think girls are defenseless weak fragile things. Shame because we are not like that. Get in my way again and your sorry ugly ass will be my target." She snarled out and turned to the girl Kim. "God try not to e so pathetic and grow up a guy wont always be there to protect. Your pathetic and disgusting. A waste of space and not a girl women." She snapped and watched as the girl began to cry. she turned around and looked at the teacher. "I am leaving this school and pathetic rez isn't worth my time." She snarled out and grabbed her stuff of the floor and left.

"Jared!" Kim cried out nd jumped up. She flung herself at him and Jared sighed. He didn't wanna have to deal with this pain but had no choice. He would have to break up with her later. He wanted Emberlyne and not Kim. He would end up hurting but he could deal with it and he knew who he needed. He needed Emberlyne not kim anymore and the harsh reality came crashing down on him like a million breaks.

Lastly is the wonderful Abrielle who sadly ended up getting last and she pumped into a girl. This girl looked down at her and glared with hatred. Out of no where this girl shoved her and her eye was twitching slightly. This girl really shouldn't have done that and it would be the last thing this girl would do. At the moment Abrielle had so much anger welling up inside of her because of being forced to live her. This girl was just what she needed to take her anger out and she smirked to herself. She pulled her fist back and punched her. THe girl screamed and she slammed against the locker behind her. Before the girl could respond Abrielle slammed her fist into the girls stomach making her double over in pain. It revolved Abrielle beating the girl up and she flung her over her shoulder. Someone screamed for help and warm arms wrapped around her torso pulling her off the beaten up girl.

"Let me go! This little tramp is gonna learn not to shove me!" She hollered out and the person refused to let her go. It wasn't until she yelled rape that he instantly let her go. She turned around to give this person a piece of her mind. All the words died on her lips when her eyes met his. He had the prettiest eyes she has ever seen but he killed it when he looked down at her with love. She shivered and didn't want him looking at her like that. She didn't even know him and he was creeping her out. She managed to collect herself and she smashed her fist into his face. She yelped slightly and he let her go.

"Are you ok?" He asked her worried and she glared at him with hatred.

"Don't come near me again! Stay away from me freak!" She snapped out and turned around. She began to run down the hallway and he wanted to chase her but he needed to make sure his now exgirlfriend Mirabella was ok. He knew the moment he saw this new girl he imprinted. He bent down to help her out and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks Embry. THat girl was a bitch!" She said and wiped some blood off of her mouth. The moment his exgirlfriend insulted his imprint his blood ran cold.

"Mirabella we are over. I don't want you anymore." Embry said and there was no emotion in his voice. He didn't even feel anything she began to cry and when she reached for him he took a few steps back. "I am sorry..." He said and turned around leaving her standing there.

Meanwhile all the sister ended up in the parking lot none of them wanted to tell the other what happened. They decided to ditch school and see what they can dig their nails into. They each went their separate way and decided they would met up later in a few hours. Ashlynn decided to head into forks and see what she could find to do. Emberlyne decided to go to the beach and play in the waves. Ryanne on the other hand decided to leave Forks and La-Push she went into Seattle. Lastly Abrielle decide to venture furth then everyone and went for a 3 hour drive to go shopping.


	2. Chapter 1

Ashlynn was wondering around town and didn't know where she should go. A long sigh escaped her lips and she spotted a small little shop. She had no where else to go and she decided to enter the small shop. Everyone was looking at her and she glared at them. Her glare caused them to turn away and do other things. She made it clear she wasn't someone to fuck with and she found a book on witch craft which caused her raise her eyebrow slightly. She knew witchcraft and this wasn't it so she shook her head smiling slightly. She just grabbed the book and sat down. She began to read it and someone appeared in front of her blocking her sunlight. She scowled to herself and looked up at them with hate filled eyes.

"Excuse me?" She snapped and pixie like girl looked down at her. "Your blocking my light." She snapped at this bitch who had the nerve to giggle.

"I am Alice and I haven't seen you around town." THe pixie said and Ashlynn glared.

"Cant you take a hint?"

"NOPE! I see us being really good friends!"

"Yea ok...look I don't wanna hang around you to long or my IQ will drop." She snapped and slammed the book closed. She stood up and placed the book down a little annoyed.

"Alice what are you doing?" A female voice called and Ashlynn looked up to see a pretty blonde,

"Oh fuck my life! I don't wanna have my IQ to drop more then they already have." Ashlynn snapped and she shook her head slightly. She really didn't wanna have to deal with a small pixie and some bleach blonde bimbo.

"Excuse me?" The girl snapped and she glared up the blonde.

"YOU HEARD ME BLEACH BLONDE TRAMP!" She snapped out angrily and the girl looked down at the smaller girl with wide eyes.

Rosalie's face went from angry to amusement in a few seconds and she smiled over down at the small girl. No one had ever stood up to her and yet this girl was. She was no Bella that's for sure and this made her smile. Why couldn't Edward fall in love with someone like her? No instead he fell in love with a undecided weak bitch. She shook her head slightly vanishing the weak pathetic mortal from her brain.

"Whatever short stuff. Alice we need go. Edwards bringing it over." Rosalie said referring to Bella and Alice shook her head lightly. "Oh short stuff what is your name? I am Rosalie Hale." She said and Ashlynn merely glared up at the girl with distaste. She knew if she gave them her name they might just leave her alone so with a heavy heart she gave it to them.

"Ashlynn." She said and the two girls smiled causing her to shiver slightly.

"Ashlynn is was nice meeting. Sorry if I got off on the wrong foot. Here's our numbers if you need anything text us." Alice said handing her a piece of paper with two numbers. She raised her pierced eyebrow and looked at the two. She doubted she would ever text them but put the paper away anyway. She watched them finally leave and she sighed happily. She sat down on the chair and picked up the book. She began to read again and allowed her mind to wonder into the endless word of magic.

A few hours later Ashlynn's phone rang signaling she had a text message and she opened it up. She read a message from her "care taker" telling her it was late and she need to come home. she rolled her eyes slightly but text him back letting him know she was in Forks. What she got next shocked her and scared her a bit. She reread the message. "FORKS! ARE YOU CRAZY! Its dangerous there! People there aren't safe and wont hesitate to kill you. Stay where you are I am sending someone! I forbid you to ever go into Forks again!" She scowled slightly when she read the forbid part but shrugged and gathered up her things. She put the book back and stood up straight as she made her way to the front desk. The person nodded as she left and she leaned against the building waiting.

A few minutes later someone in a red car pulled up causing her to scowl in hatred and she couldn't believe who it was. The same asshole from earlier and she felt her eye twitching slightly. No way in hell! She would rather walk and true to her statement she turned around and began to walk back. She heard a growling noise and turned around. There he was standing in front of her and it caused her to step back which caused her to trip on something. She was falling backwards and she felt warm arms wrapped around her and she looked up into the face of the guy before whose name she forgot. DA-BUMP! DA-BUMP! DA-BUMP! Her heart was racing slightly and the blood rushed into her cheeks causing her to blush. They stayed like that for awhile until she managed to regain her balance and shoved him away or tried to. All he did was let her go and she turned around running back to her car which was gone. She cursed and turned there he was again staring at her. She flipped him off and huffed. She didn't wanna go home and texted Alice asking if she could crash there she got a yes! She turned around and the guy was there. He grabbed her upper arms causing her to flinch.

"LET ME GO!" She snapped and he shook his head.

"I cant do that! Whether you like it or not you belong to me! I can do what I please with you!" He said and she froze. Fear was coursing through her and she didn't know what to or how to act.

"Jacob Black I think its best if you let Ashlynn go." A female voice called and they both looked over to see...


	3. Chapter 2

" Jacob Black I think it's best if you let Ashlynn go." A Female voice called and both of them looked over towards the voice.

"Alice Cullen! Why are you here?" Jacob spat out and Ashlynn saw the hatred in his voice this kind of made her smile. She noticed that he didn't like her and this made her want to get to know her.

"Hey Alice! Thanks for coming!" She said and Jacob growled. This guy actually growled! Who did he think he was and this pissed her off to no ends.

"Do not growl at me or I will make that growl the last thing that leave your lips. " Ashlynn snapped out and he let her go instantly.

Ashlynn only wanted to go to Alice because she knew it would make Jacob mad. That's all she wanted to do was to piss him off so she smiled as she got to her side. She couldn't help but feel overly happy about finding someone who piss this pretty boy off. She blinked when she noticed a pale ugly looking chick making her way towards the group. She also noticed how Jacob's face lit up like a Christmas tree and it hurt her very badly. She didn't know why she cared but she did.

"Jake here you are!" The female and said and all Ashlynn wanted to do was tear the bitch down.

"Maybe looking for someone who is plain and dresses like a damn child!" She snapped and Alice coughed to hide her laugh. She saw the girls face fall and for some reason this brought her great pleasure. "I mean guys like girls who have something your as flat as a iron board." She added and the girls eyes began to water.

"Not all of us can be a bimbo you know!" The girl said and man did this girl pick the wrong girl. Before anyone could respond or react Ashlynn had flung herself at the girl. Crash! Both girls collided onto the floor and The pal girl was screaming.

"I will show you bimbo bitch!" Ashlynn snarled out and her fist repeatedly smashed into the girls face. No one moved for a few seconds but before long Ashlynn was pulled off by a pair of cold hands."Let me at that bitch! She wants to insult me I will fuck her shit up!" Ashlynn screamed and the person holding her back giggled.

"She isn't worth it. Granted I loved seeing you attack her. It she isn't worth." The voice said and let her go. Ashlynn turned around and wanted to give this person a piece of her mind but all she did was ended up staring."Sorry let me introduce myself I and rosalie." She said smiling and Ashlynn smiled right back.

"I am Ashlynn I am new to town." She said and she felt heat radiating against her back causing her to stiffen.

"Blonde leech back off she is mine." A voice snarled out and she froze. She was whose now? This jerk got things twisted! She wasn't anybody's. She turned around fast and came face to face with Jacob Black. She snarled and smashed her fist into his face. She yelped and cradle her hand against her chest. "Shit Ashlynn are you ok?" He asked worried for his imprint but the look he got from her stopped him in his tracks.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She screamed and ran out the door. Leaving a confused Jacob, a smug Rosalie and a worried Alice.

Once outside she called Ryanne crying and of course her sister was on her way. Talk about fast before she knew it her sister was in front of her. She got in the car and headed home and didn't know she would see him there also.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlynn got to her caretakers house and she got out of her sisters car. She snarled slightly and then huffed. Man she did not want to be here and she just walked into his house. She looked around and then frowned. This place was so damn small and she wondered how the hell he could care for them. She shook her head and went to sit down at the table. Her sisters joined her and the 4 waited.

Before long hollering could be heard and the girls stiffened. They exchanged looks and hoped they where in the right place. The sound of feet hitting wood could be heard and the girls looked up towards the door. Ashlynn's face fell when they walked through the door. She jumped up and pointed at Jacob.

"You!" Ashlynn screamed and then their caretaker walked in.

"Ahh everyone i told you about my god daughters these 4 are them." The caretaker said and Sam looked at them. "Well if wanna get technical i am their uncle." He said and everyone got very quiet. "My dad has many secrets and one being their mother. He had her at a young age and gave her up. Then history repeated itself and now i have my goddaughter/nieces." He said and Ashlynn shook her head.

"NOPE! I refuse! I am going home!" Ashlynn said and Sam sighed.

"If you go home your mom told me to get rid of Luna." Sam said and Ashlynn froze. Luna was Ashlynn's cat that she brought from home.

"No!"

"I can and I will."

"Anything but my Luna!"

"Then you best stay."

"Fine!" Ashlynn said and on cue a small black kitten came running to her. She bent down and picked it up.

Jacob watched Ashlynn and the way she interacted with that damn cat made him jealous. He shook his head and couldn't be jealous of a cat. Its not like he wanted this imprint but when she smiled it lit up the whole room. He found it hard to look away from her and he wanted to be near her. The look she shot him when he was caught staring stopped him in his tracks. His imprint didnt want him that was a good thing right? Yet his heart hurt and just watching her was hard to do.

Ashlynn was holding Luna and petting her. This cat was her baby and she treated her like her child. Truthfully Luna relieves the loneliness she felt and she felt like she didnt really belong to her family. She felt like the unwanted outcast and she wasnt as good as her sisters. She doubt she could ever be as good as them. She kept a lot of secrets and only Luna knew about them. She doubted Luna could tell anyone and she just cuddled her cat as she sat down.

"Alright then lets introduce ourselves. I am Catriona Swan and Sams wife." A girl with different colored eyes said.

"I am Sam Uley your uncle/caretaker/godfather." Sam said and Ashlynn stood up.

"Where is my room i want sleep." Ashlynn said and Sam sighed. He pointed to down the hall and Ashlynn walked away. The other sisters asked for their room and then they followed suit walking away.

Sam sighed and watched the girls walk away. He knew this wasnt going to be easy and he looked at his pack. The look they had meant one thing and they had imprinted on one of the girls. This was going to be hell and reached up massaging his temples. Why them? Lord help me to not die from stress. He shook his head and went to get dinner ready.

Around midnight Luna jumped off Ashlynn's bed and stretched. She looked over at her mistress before jumping out the open window. She looked around and made sure no one was around before running into the woods. As she ran her body changes to a women and she kept running until she came to a tree.

Luna now stood at 5'5 with jet black haif with white streaks and her eyes where cat like. Her skin was pale and she was curvy. She had black ears on her head and a black fluffy tail. She was in a black strapless dress and she knocked on the tree. It opened up and she stepped in. She walked through it and it closed behind her. She was walking through a wooden hall and she came to a throne room. She knelt down and had her hand over her heart.

"Your highness the 4 daughters are here and have yet to awaken." Luna said to a hooded figure who sighed.

"I excepted as much. Their mother kept them sheltered well. No worries they will awaken soon. Keep them close...mainly Ashlynn." The figure said and dismissed Luna.

Luna stood up and made her way out of throne room. She came to a door and knocked on it. It opened up and she stepped out of It. She began running back towards her mistress. She shifted back to a cat and made it to the house. She was about to climb a tree when she was picked up. She hissed and someone chuckled. She looked up to see the guy who was eying her mistress.

"Little kitten you shouldn't be outside...did you sneak out to find a mates?" He said and Luna was speechless. Did he just accuse her of being a cat slut? "Its ok its your nature to wanna mate but i dont think having little ones running around is a good idea. Maybe we need to get you mixed." He said and Luna hissed. How dare he! He didnt seemed phased and walked into Sams house and to Ashlynn's room. He placed Luna down and was staring at her.

Ashlynn had the blankets up to her neck and was sleeping on her back. Her hair was spiraled around ger and a few strands where on her face. He reached over and lightly pushed them off her face. He was looking at her and she was pretty. So very pretty and his heart began to race and leaned down kissung her lightly. Luna hissed and the guy quickly stood up. What did he just do? He had Bella! Ashlynn turned on her side and he quickly retreated.


End file.
